Lost, Dead, Found, Alive
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: A simple fight between two Uzumaki cousins can break off a trap over a giant hole. A simple fight can bring old teammates back together again and make action happen. A new team 7 is formed w/ an old teammate of Kakashi. Pairs inside. NEW: Whole story on dA with username hyperbunnyzz. Same story name.
1. Findings and New Bonds

**Hoi! 8D So, this is going to be an Obito fic :) why? CUZ HE'S AWESOME!!! 8D lol, so, if u read my stories, i don't txttlk unless it's gunna be talkin on comps, txting or talking up here in my own lil bubble xD so, if ur on dA and reading this, YEA, THIS IS JUST A ONE CHAPTER THING xD but if ur on FF, THIS IS THE WHOLE STORY! ppl of dA, this is pretty much just a preview of what happens :) if u wanna see more of it, just follow this link at the bottom. 8D so, ppl of FF, this should be pretty cool. and lemme introduce you to ppl (OCs) that my friends, Sam (numbuh-9 on deviantart) and Cris (cawashington on deviantart) made up. I only own Tatsumi and Isamu. :) Tatsumi Akahinaz is Kiba's foster sister. :D her parents abandoned her with a crook who switched her veins up when she was five. Isamu Mikara doesn't rly have a BG. ^^; Kashii Uzumaki (OC by Sam) is Naruto's cousin and her father may still be out there/she lives with Naruto. Zazike Hirotoka (OC by Cris) wears glasses and is pretty AWESOMELY entergetic! X3 she's got that jumpyness everyone loves! she has bad memories of her family sometimes, but her friends help her out :) Satsuki Hatake (OC by Sam) is little Kakashi's brother. 8D ok, so u guys get it now? Good! This is also AFTER Sasuke left. there MAY be some Sakura-bashing, but not to much ^^; mmk then, enjoy! *wave*  
SHIPPINGS: NaruHina-SasuSaku (mentioned)-(implied)OCxOC-(implied)GaaOC-(implied)LeeOC (Tatsumi/Isamu-Kashii/Lee-Gaara/Zazike)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Rasengan," The two Uzumaki cousins shouted, hurling giant pieces of chakra toward each other.

As they were about to hit each other, they each felt some people behind each of them. Naruto only had two people behind him, but Kashii had two behind her. As the two were being held back they had lost control of their rasengan and the balls of chakra flew right toward a huge pile of bouldars. The rocks exploded off as everyone ran away with an Uzumaki. When all the rocks blew off and were on the ground, everyone stepped out from behind a tree. They were all surrounding the big hole the bouldars had flown off of. They saw something at the bottom, causing most of them to be confused.

"What is it," Naruto raised a brow as he looked into deep hole.

"It's a person, idiot!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well sorry," he muttered.

As they looked down the hole, Kashii and her teammates, Tatsumi and Zazike, looked at their sensei, Satsuki. As Satsuki looked down at the body, he turned his saddened, shocked and confused face to his older brother, Kakashi. Kakashi only starred at the body, letting his one visible eye widen. While he turned his head to his younger brother, he nodded at him and both jumped down into the hole. As they were down there, the students carried on a conversation.

"So, who do you think it is?" Naruto whispered quietly.

"I think he's an old missing-nin." Kashii smirked. "He looks kind of like a missing-nin."

"He looks like a cry-baby." Sakura sneered.

"Gee, you're one to talk." Zazike rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"I wonder if he's ok." Tatsumi said to no one in particular.

"I'm sure he is," Naruto nodded. "They're always ok. They're ninja."

As Kakashi and Satsuki lifted the boy up enough to have him sit up straight, they saw half of his body all crushed up, but it was moveable. Kakashi widened his eye again. How could it be moveable? The boy was crushed years ago. Satsuki only knew the a boy a little bit. He knew enough to know he was crushed immediatly after saving his brother's life from Kakashi's crying and the boy's eye he had given him.. As the thriteen-year-old boy opened his single eye, he saw a man that he had known very well and man that he had known just a little, but remembered him. Kakashi put a hand on the boy's shoulder as his only eye widened from underneath his goggles.

"Ka-Kakashi," the boy asked as the man nodded.

"Obito, it's you, isn't it?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Yes," Obito nodded with a smile as much as he could. "How am I not dead?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Satsuki sweat-dropped.

"I remember a deeper hole inside here as more and more bouldars crushed me." Obito squinted his eye, remembering. "I can only move a little bit of me right side, but not much."

"We could get that fixed." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Hey Sakura," Satsuki called on the pink-haired girl.

"Yea, sensei," Sakura jumped down with a raised brow.

"We need you to fix Obito up. His whole right side is crushed." Kakashi explained.

"Hai," she nodded and began her healing.

As the green chakra moved to the pinkette's hands, she began to heal all around his right side. He groaned and grunted in pain a few times, but he calmed himself. Obito opened his blurry eye every now and then to see what was going on, but he couldn't quite make anything out. Even with his sharingan, he was still getting over the fact of himself being deceased, causing his eye to become a bit more blurry than normal. He didn't know how he could become out of being deceased. Obito racked his brain for an answer, but he gave up after a few moments and came back to focusing on his bits of agony he was being put through. As Sakura continued the treatment, the others jumped down and looked at the boy.

"Hello," Obito wiped the tiny tear from his eye.

'This surely is Obito.' Kakashi thought. The boy had dust in his eye, crying just a bit from the pain. He was strong, but even one spec of dust could screw his eye up pretty bad and make tears.

"Hi," They replied while waving.

"I can't completely fix him." Sakura sighed. "I have his right leg fixed, so he can walk to the hospital with us to get Lady Tsunade working on him."

"Ok," Kakashi nodded as Obito smiled and had help getting up from Naruto.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hi," Obito smiled widely. Naruto acted like him, which he could deal with. "I'm Ob-Woah! Kakashi, I can walk to the hospital."

As Kakashi shook his head, he picked Obito up and gave him a piggy back ride. Obito had to admit, even though it was kind of embarrassing and a waste of time, he felt like a loved child. He shrugged and sighed as they ran to the hospital. As they were running, Naruto came up beside Kakashi and gave his signature smile to the goggle-wearing boy.

"Sorry, who are you again?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"I'm Obito Uchiha," Obito stated with a smile much like Naruto's.

"Uchiha," Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"I thought they all d-" Naruto was about to blab before Kakashi Sakura slapped a hand over his mouth, making him angry.

As they entered the hospital, everyone stopped immediatly. They were all about to run into Lady Tsunade. She was about to become angry until she noticed the boy on Kakashi's back. Obito shook his head and opened his eye from the abrupt stop. He looked at Tsunade with a raised brow and scratched the back of his head. She was amazed, but before she could put a word in, Kakashi and Satsuki already read her mind and shrugged, shaking their heads. Tsunade shrugged as well and took Obito off Kakashi's back and held his hand as they walked to the emergancy room.

"So, how have you been Obito?" Tsuande asked with a smile.

"I'm still crushed." he shrugged. "How'd you know my name, Lady Tsuande?"

"How'd you know mine?" she smirked.

"Well, they said that they'd take me to the Lady Tsunade and Minato-Sensei said that his sensei was your teammate." Obito explained.

"Oh yea, I forgot Minato was you're sensei." she smiled.

"Yea," he nodded with a goofy grin. "So, how's you know my name?"

"Like you said. Jiraiya was my teammate and then he had Minato as a student and you're Kakashi's teammate." Tsuande stated.

While Obito nodded, they entered an emergency room. He was now afraid. He saw needles, exotic plants, scissors, sharp tools and blood was being cleaned off the floor. Obito shuddered as Tsuande closed the door and ordered him onto the bed. He screamed and tried to escape before Kakashi stepped in and stopped him. Obito looked wide-eyed at his now grown teammate as he went down to Obito's level.

"What's wrong, Obito?" Kakashi asked.

"I saw a bunch of sharp things." Obito suddenly became interested in the floor.

"You've been crushed by a rock. These will barely hurt compared to being somewhat deceased." Kakashi stated.

"That is true," Obito put a finger to his lip as he thought about this. Once he came to his decision, he nodded with a straight, serious face. "I'll do it,"

"Good, now just trust Lady Tsunade. She's a good person and she'll take care of you." he said.

"Ok," Obito nodded.

When he stepped onto the table, Tsuande smiled at him and got some plants poured and stirred into a bucket. She added some water with it after it had all been drained in it's prison. While she took a second to channel all her chakra into her hands, she told Obito to go ahead and grab a hospital gown and get dressed in the bathroom. He gave her a look that reminded her that he couldn't move his right side so much because of the accident. She sweat-dropped and Kakashi took Obito's hand, saying he'd help his old teammate out.

*^*^*  
"So, I was gone for a while, huh?" Obito asked as Kakashi pulled his right arm through the gown.

"Yea," Kakashi nodded. "I never got to say thank you either."

"Very welcome, Kakashi," Obito gave a wide grin as he picked up his goggles.

While he was trying to use his right arm to get them over he head, it stung and he groaned in agony. Kaksashi gladly helped him out and put the goggles over his eye. But Obito slung it up to his forehead-protecter instead. Kakashi went wide-eyed as Obito explained that he'd want them to put some kind of new eye in there. Kakashi sighed, but he smiled underneath his mask, which Obito took as a happy sort of statement. As they walked into the emergeny room, kakashi helped Obito up onto the table and walked out. Tsunade finally had chakra channeled into her hands and the big orb of it swam and mixed along with the plant mixing. She told Obito to pull up his robe. He sighed in relief when he remembered he left his boxers on, mentally thanking himself and Kakashi. While Tsuande chuckled over this, the healing wasn't painful at all to one of the remaining Uchiha.

"Well, I think that covers it." Tsunade smiled. "Try and move your shoulder, arm and hip.

"Ok," he smiled back as he obeyed. Successfully, his body was back to working. He couldn't believe that he'd been stuck under a rock so long that his body was finally becoming unstiff. "Thanks so much Lady Tsunade! But, can I ask another favor?"

Tsunade thought this over. She took mercy on the boy and smiled, nodding her head. "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks," he grinned. "Can I have an eye transplant? I don't care what color it is. I don't even care that it won't be able to use sharingan!"

"Well, the people who worked herew before me were kind of weird." Tsunade explained, pulling open a drawer that was marked in bright blue letter 'Uchiha' and took some red looking things out of it. "So when they heard of the passing of the Uchiha clan, they saved all the eyes."

"My clan died," Obito asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. They were betrayed by one of their own." Tsuande frowned and looked at the floor, much like Obito. "But you can bring honor back to their clan. You know, grow up, get married, have a few kids?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Obito perked up. "Are there any more surviovors besides me?"

"Well, there was one named Sasuke Uchiha. He was the brother of Itachi, the one who killed them all. But Sasuke left us a while back ago. Itachi is still alive and Sasuke is being trained by someone evil to figure out how to kill Itachi. There's also a thought about Madara Uchiha being a survivor, but we have no clue. Besides, if he really was alive, he'd probably become evil by now." Tsuande shrugged, bring an amount of left eyes to Obito. "But you can be the one who doesn't become evil. You can be the change that every other good Uchiha wanted. Itachi screwed up big time, Sasuke's to stubborn to see his mistake, and who knows where Madara is now, but you can be the good one, Obito. I have faith in you and so does everyone else in Konoha."

"Ok," he smiled. "I'll be the good one. I just have to find a girl around here."

"That shouldn't be to hard." Tsunade chuckled, ruffling Obito's hair. "Now, onward with our surgery. Which eye would you like? They're all sharingan, so don't be afraid to pick one out."

"I think I'll have...that one." Obito pointed one out that looked exactly like his own single eye he had at the moment.

"Good choice," Tsunade giggled, grabbing some gloves and ordering obito back on the table.

He nodded and did as she commanded. Without a word, Tsunade had her assistant take some gas and put Obito into a deep, deep sleep. Once she knew he was finally asleep, she quickly began the surgery. While she was fiinishing the last stitch up, she made them match his skin color with a just a little shed of skin she off his cut up thumb. it wasn't even noticeable, the scar. She made a few samples of coloring to put on his stitches and they all successfully matched. She sighed in relief once she was done and removed the gas from his mouth. Obito's eyes fluttered open and his smiled widely, giving Tsunade a giant hug.

"Thanks a bunch, Lady Tsunade!" he exclaimed.

"No problem," she chuckled out. "Now, would you like to see your friends?"

"Yea," he nodded, getting off of her.

As Tsunade opened the door, Kakashi, Satsuki and their teams immediatly filled the room. Tsunade left and Isamu, Lee and Gaara came in as well. Obito grinned at them all and they all smiled back. All but Naruto and Kashii who were sharing identical grins. No one was really silent, they'd all decided Kakashi and Obito tell them all what happened so they'd understand better.

"So you're Obito Uchiha?" Naruto asked with his grin still showing.

"Yea," he nodded, pulling his goggles down. "And you're Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yea, and this is my cousin, Kashii Uzumaki, dattebayo!" he pulled his cousin closer with an arm.

"Nice to meet ya." Kashii smirked, sticking out a hand, which he shook.

"Nice to meet you to." Obito smiled.

"These are my teammates, Tatsumi Akahinaz and Zazike Hirotoka. This is my sensei, and Kakashi-sensei's brother, Satsuki!" Kashii introduced her team. "We're team 15!"

"Hi," Tatsumi waved, which he waved back to.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Zazike waved wildly.

"You to," Obito nodded with a grin.

"This is Sakura Haruno." Kakashi put a hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "She's my student along with Naruto."

"She thinks Sasuke is her boyfriend." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He is and I'll prove it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright, Suckera, sheesh..." he whispered, causing Obito to chuckle.

"What'd you say, nimrod?" she yelled even louder.

"Shut up, you two." Kakashi ordered.

"I'm Isamu Mikara," Isamu shook his hand after introducing himself.

"I am Rock Lee!" Lee gave a thumbs up with a ping from his teeth. After he did so, Obito tugged on Kakashi's shirt and the masked sensei lowered to him.

"Why does he look like Gai?" Obito whispered.

"He's one of Gai's students." Kakashi shrugged.

"Oh," Obito nodded with a grin. "Nice to meet you guys!"

"No difference here." Isamu shrugged with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you to!" Lee grinned.

"This guy's Gaara," Naruto said while Gaara said nothing.

"Come on, Gaara, smile!" Kashii whispered as Naruto nudged him.

"Hello," Gaara tried to smile.

"He's just getting used to making friends is all." Naruto sweat dropped.

"You look an awful lot like Minato, Naruto." Obito stated.

"I do," Naruto raised a brow. "Pervy Sage told me that to!"

"Who the heck's-"

"Don't ask," Kakashi sweat dropped, scratching the back of his head.

While they talked for a while, Kiba entered the room with Akamru planted in his hood. He greeted Obito with a smile as Obito did the same. Akamaru barked and jumped out of Kiba's hoof, making his way across the table to Obito's face. While Akamaru licked the boy's face, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The dog was very nice and friendly. He pulled Akamaru into his lap and started petting him.

"Nice to meet you and Akamaru, Kiba." Obito chuckled out.

"Yea, you to," he smiled.

"Kakashi," Tsunade stuck her head through the door. "I need to talk to you and Satsuki."

"Yes ma'am," The senseis nodded, walking out and closing the door.

"Ok, so..." Obito cocked a brow with a smirk planted on his face.

"Yea," They asked.

"Who likes who around here? I can see some of you look at some others." Obito gave a wicked smirk.

"We don't like anybody." Gaara blushed, looking away.

"Come on, I know you guys do! Even I had a crush on a weird girl named Rin before I got crushed." Obito stated as Akamaru jumped into Kiba's jacket front.

"No we don't." Naruto pulled his forehead protecter over his eyes.

"Liars," Kiba chuckled. "I'll tell you everything. Naruto has a thing for my shy teammate, Hinata. Isamu likes my foster sister, Tatsumi. Kashii and Lee can hide it kind of ok, but not to much to fool me. Zazike makes Gaara have that little energetic feeling, so you can tell he likes her! And Sakura is in love with Sasuke Uchiha."

"No we don't!" Everyone but Sakura exclaimed while Obito and Kiba laughed over and over.

"Alright, alright," Obito lifted his fogged up goggles off his head and wiped them down with his hospital gown. "This thing's so annoying, I want my normal clothes back."

"I think you're allowed to go change now." Naruto looked the clock and handed Obito his clothes. "We'll stay in here and tell them where you went when they come in."

"Thanks," he smiled, taking the clothes and hurrying to through that bathroom and to the hallway.

On his way, he heard Kakashi, Satsuki, and Tsunade talking. He couldn't but become interested. He hid behind the wall on the otherside and listened in on them. He knew it was wrong, especially to do to the hokage, but couldn't stand it.

"Listen," Tsunade began. "I need to tell you something about Obito..."

~~*^*^*~~  
**OMG! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! I'm a brat, aren't I? xD Oh yea, i maded a cliff hangerz! XD yus, i add 'z' and 'ed' to just about everything in my bubble area. so, sorry dA, but if you want to know the rest, just follow the link in the description and i'll get back to you on everything after a lil bit and tell u when chapters come up, kk? btw, i have skool this week :( so, less time to write real long chapters, but if you want more, just be patient with me! it takes me a while to write evenn ONE long one! *faints* this took about 3 er 4 hours already. plus, this was sumthin that was bugging me all night long ^^; i needed to write an Obito fic cuz he's one of my fave characters now XD anyways, R&R!!!!! **


	2. Roomies, Teams, Families and Saving

**Hiya! I couldn't help it XD I just LOVE writing about Obito! *lovelovelovelove* XD So, i guess u'd like 2 read the rest of this if u've been waiting *giggle* remember the shippings? Mhm, they'll be coming up soon ^.^ not so much OC parts tho ^^; I may put Satsuki in there a few times, but besides him, there's not a lot of OCness in this anymore so u ppl on FF don't get all confused trying to remember them all XD so while i'm writing this, I'm watching Home Alone 2. u might hear sum stuff frum dat if iet happens. *giggle* alrighty then, u guys ready? GOOD!!!! 8D Enjoy!!!!  
DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did, Obito would still be alive and NaruHina would've happened already.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*^*^*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kakashi, Sastuki," Tsunade started in a serious tone. "I need to talk to you about Obito. It turns out there was something on his back. Something that was very serious. It was a chemical that kept his body from waking up."

"So, was he unconscious?" Kakashi raised his visible brow.

"Technically, he was and wasn't. He was a dead, but he was also unconscious." Tsunade explained.

"So he had one of those double life experiences?" Satsuki asked.

"It would seem that way." Tsunade put her index finger and thumb to her chin as she thought of an explanation for his awakening. "I believe it was when Naruto and Kashii used their rasengan in unison…that may have been the reason Obito woke up."

"Who would've thought the Uzumaki cousins would make that loud of a noise to literally wake the dead?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey, you should be thanking Kashii for helping return your teammate." Satsuki smirked at his older brother.

"Well, I'm kind of Naruto's sensei, Satsuki." Kakashi folded his arms.

"Yes, but you aren't a good sensei." he replied with a laugh.

"You're never seeing under the mask now." Kakashi said in his monotone voice.

"That's so not fair!" he exclaimed. "You're the older brother! That means you got to see my face when I was born! What about me seeing _your_ face, huh?"

"Quiet down, we're in a hospital." Kakashi muttered followed by Tsunade's giggles.

"Anyway," Tsunade fell out of her giggling. "I need one of you to take Obito under your wing. The Uchiha clan isn't a very good example on this one. He promised he wouldn't turn bad, but he still needs a good family. So, I'm choosing one of you to let Obito be on a team. Will it be seven or fifteen?"

"Hey, that almost rhymed!" Satsuki chuckled.

"…" Kakashi just looked at his brother, shaking his head from the nonsense.

As Obito listened in on their conversation, he couldn't help but think of how great it'd be to be on a team again. Especially with one of his old teammates. But then again, Kakashi would have to boss him around and no one wants to be bossed around by their old teammate. On the other hand, if he had to be on Team 15, he'd be stuck with a bunch of girls. The way Isamu put it was terrible. Obito shook it off and paid close attention. If he could at all, he'd hope he didn't have to make a choice. If he did, it'd be pretty hard for him. Obito Uchiha was not one to make people cry and he didn't want to start any time soon. Secretly, he thought about going on Kakashi's team.

"Which one of you is taking Obito?" Tsunade asked.

"I think it'd be great if he came on our team." Obito's eyes widened as he heard a scratchy voice come from the door.

"Naruto, have you been there the whole time?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, not the whole time, but most of it." Naruto sweat dropped.

"I think he should be on my team." Kakashi nodded.

"Ok then, it's settled," Tsunade clapped her hands. "Let's go in the room and tell him."

Once Obito heard this, his eyes widened from underneath his goggles and he hustled back into the bathroom to get dressed. He knew Naruto and everyone else would cover for him. As he entered the bathroom, he busted into a stall and pulled on his pants. He unties the back of his hospital gown and pulled it straight off as he quickly pulled out his fishnet shirt. He tried putting the thing on, but he figured out it was his goggles. He cursed himself and made his goggles slide down to his neck and pulled the shirt down all the way. Obito took his black T-shirt and put that over it and finally pulled on his dark blue jacket. He didn't even bother to pull his goggles over his eyes again while he sped back to the room in his socks. As he slid to the front of the door, he stopped and saw Tsunade smirking at him.

"Looks like _someone_ recovered quickly." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I can heal fast," Obito scratched the back of his head. "It's just dust in my eye that screws me up."

"Yea, I know," Kakashi stated. "So, guess what's new."

Obito decided not to blow his cover of being behind the wall. He put his index finger and thumb to his chin as Tsunade had and looked at the ceiling with his tongue hanging out, pretending to think. "I dunno, what,"

"You're on squad seven now." Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"He's what," Sakura whispered to herself, raising a brow.

"Really," Obito exclaimed just as loud as Naruto. He was very good at acting like he didn't know things. "That's awesome, Kakashi!"

"It's Kakashi-Sensei now, Obito." Tsunade giggled.

"Eh, ok," he shrugged, still keeping a grin on his face. But he quickly made a straight and serious face appear. "But, where am I going to live now? My clan's wiped out."

"You can live with Kash and me." Naruto grinned.

"Yea, you're pretty much like both of us already." Kashii added.

"Thanks," Obito replied with a warm smile.

"Well, I'm going to need my new team at the training grounds tomorrow, got it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei," Team Seven replied.

"Obito, you can go home now. You're all healed." Tsunade smiled.

"Thanks Lady Tsunade," Obito smiled and ran out with the Uzumaki cousins.

"Has he changed since his incident?" Tsunade asked Kakashi after everyone had followed the Uchiha and Uzumaki cousins out.

"Same as always," Kakashi shrugged with a hidden smile.

"Whatever happened to Rin?" Satsuki asked.

"That's another story entirely." Kakashi looked away from them as he stepped out of the hospital.

"Poor Kakashi," Tsunade whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*^*^*^*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Naruto, Kashii and Obito all walked to the apartment, Obito told them stories about he and Kakashi before he had been crushed. Naruto gladly told him Sasuke was the same way, but Kakashi was never going to be evil and turn his back on his friends. As they were telling stories back and forth and laughing at anything funny. Unfortunately, because of his clumsiness and being stiff for several years, Obito laughed so hard that he slipped and fell on his back. They all stopped laughing and Kashii and Naruto helped him out. As Obito stood up, he blushed a little and sweat dropped.

"Sorry, my legs are a little stiff." Obito said.

"It's alright," Naruto smiled. "A bunch of years under a ton of rocks can make your legs hurt pretty bad."

"You bet it does." Obito chuckled as they started walking again.

"So, does it freak you out that you're Kakashi-Sensei's student?" Kashii asked.

"It doesn't freak me out to much, but it's probably going to be kind of weird for both him _and_ me." Obito shrugged.

"Meh, you'll get used to it. Kakashi-Sensei doesn't yell unless he's in battle." Naruto smiled. "Trust me, he's an awesome sensei."

Obito smiled and nodded as they walked into the apartment. When they walked in, they noticed Tsunade was already setting out a bed for him. As she walked out, Obito thanked her and they all crawled into their beds. As Obito crawled into his bed and snuggled up in his covers, a short frown came across his face. The Uchiha clan was dead. Kakashi was grown now and he was still thirteen. On top of all that, he didn't know what happened to Rin. He sighed and stirred around in his bed, trying to keep his eyes shut. No matter what he did, he just couldn't sleep. He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering about what would happen if he moved before the boulder hit him. Things would be different if he could've saved Kakashi, Rin and himself from everything that happened that day.

Obito sighed and decided to take a walk. Before he did, he grabbed a bag, just in case. He quietly escaped from Naruto and Kashii in their sleep. Ninja are very light sleepers, so he had to be very silent as he slipped out. Once he came out the door, he twisted the knob, closed the door, released the knob and went for his walk. He climbed down the staircase and placed his feet on the sidewalk. He looked down and noticed some blood on his coat sleeve. Obito raised a brow and pulled his sleeve up and found no liquid coming from his arm. He slapped his forehead, remembering he had been crushed. Now he had to go and find his old, unstained clothes. He let a sigh escape his mouth and began his walk. The edges of his mouth drooped downward and he began to frown. Right in front of him was the Uchiha clan's home.

Obito's eyes went wide as he entered the front gate to the home. He walked down the streets with no sight of blood along the walls. He raised a brow and removed his goggles from his eyes. He gulped and made a turn from the dead end. As he made the turn, he soon wished he hadn't. Obito could feel the tears form in his eyes as he saw all the dead people surrounding the streets and blood stains all over the walls. He shook his head and rushed into his old house. He looked and saw no blood on the walls. His parents weren't there either. He sighed in relief and ran to his room. Quickly, he grabbed his clothes and stuffed them into his bag he brought. As he exited his house, he heard some singing come from the bridge by the lake. It sounded like sad singing, very sad singing. Obito tried to turn to the corner, but someone around his age grabbed his arm. He squinted his eyes closed and slowly turned his head toward whoever grabbed his arm. It was a boy with raven hair and a blue-shirt. He also had sharingan some sort of roots crossing half of his body.

"Oh no…" Obito whispered.

"Who are you and what are you taking from that home?" The boy pierced his fingers farther into Obito's arm.

"I'm Obito Uchiha and that used to be my house." Obito whimpered out hoarsely.

"Lies," The boy let his grip off Obito and growled at him, making Obito scared. He hadn't fought for several years and wasn't in the mood to fight while he was sleepy and unbalanced. "Why don't you get out of here? Got it? Just get out of my home!"

"Who are you," Obito backed away in fear.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke barked. "Now get out of my home!"

"I was already doing that." Obito shied away from the other Uchiha, tears filling his goggled eyes.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I was just lea-" Before Obito could finish, Sasuke grabbed the goggle-wearing boy by the shirt collar and with his other hand crumpled into a fist, he was about to swing the boy until he was interrupted by someone catching it.

"What are you doing?" The man in front of Obito asked Sasuke.

"Punching this little wimp," Sasuke sneered. "Now let go of my fist and let me punch this kid's goggles out, Kakashi!"

"Get out, Sasuke," Kakashi ordered.

"This is my home! You don't have the authority to tell me what to do anymore anyway!" Sasuke screamed. "I'm through with playing ninja with you! You're too big of a loser to do anything to stop me from hitting him! You probably just picked this random kid off from the street and dressed him up like your old teammate!"

"Sasuke, this _is_ Obito." Kakashi stated.

"Liar," Sasuke muttered, building up chakra to make chidori. "Chidori…One thousand birds,"

When Kakashi saw this coming toward himself and Obito, he took the orb of lightning, along with Sasuke, and threw them in the lake. As soon as he realized what he had just done, he quickly took Obito's hands and pulled him onto his back and ran off with him. Obito clung to Kakashi's neck and they sped to Naruto and Kashii's apartment. Obito couldn't help it anymore, he quietly sniffed and sobbed, hoping Kakashi wouldn't mind. Once they met a safe distance from the Uchiha place, Kakashi summoned Pakkun. After Pakkun showed up, he looked at Kakashi questioningly, as if asking "Why am I here?" then the dog heard crying and looked around. Kakashi let Obito down on the ground and let the boy sob there. Pakkun crawled onto the boy's knee and licked his face. Obito finally smiled a bit and wiped the last tear from his eye. After a while, they all stayed where they were; the warm, green, beautiful, sunny woods. At this point, it wasn't sunny because it was one in the morning, but Kakashi told him what it looked like at sunrise. Obito had finally calmed himself and Pakkun lay there asleep in his lap. He stroked the old dog repeatedly as Kakashi just looked at him. He felt like he was taking care of his son. Of course, Kakashi didn't have children, so he was enjoying every second with Obito.

"Kakashi," Obito started quietly. "What happened to Rin?"

"Obito," Kakashi started with a sad sigh. "Rin died a few years ago. I tried to protect her, I really did, but she was killed in Kyuubi attack with Minato."

"Both of them," Obito suddenly became interested in his sandals. Depression was spread all over his face. "That kid who looks Minato…Naruto. Is he Minato's son that Kushina was pregnant with when we were thirteen?"

"That's him, but you can't tell him, got it?" Kakashi nodded.

"Got it," he smiled, looking down at Pakkun.

"Obito, tell me why you were really outside tonight." Kakashi demanded.

"Well, I was up and couldn't sleep. I was thinking about how much I'd know about the world now if I was smart enough to throw you to the side and run away with you." Obito explained.

"Don't you remember what I said to you before you gave me the sharingan?" he asked.

"That you'd see the future for me…Yea, I remember." Obito nodded.

"I'm going to be here for you through everything that goes on around here. I'm your sensei now, which makes us even more family than we were before on team Minato." Kakashi said.

"Promise," Obito asked.

"Promise," Kakashi repeated. "Would like to live with me instead of Naruto?"

"Yes please," he sweat dropped. "I don't know how Kashii lives with it! He snores so loud."

"Well, see you Obito, you were a good roommate." Kashii smiled.

"Bye, Kashii," Obito smiled. "Ready to go meet Sakura for training, Naruto?"

"Ready," Naruto tied his forehead protector around his head. "Bye Kash,"

"Bye," Kashii waved as they exited.

Naruto and Obito rushed to find Sakura so they could all be on time for training together. Once they found the pinkette walking along, they each laughed and ran toward her. They snuck behind her and yelled "Boo!" Sakura jumped and turned around to see the two looking at her with goofy grins. She was not amused. She spun on her heal with a "Hmph!" and continued walking. The two boys raised brows and looked at each other with confused faces and Obito ran down the hill to her. Sadly, his coordination skills weren't awakened along with himself in his double life and he smashed right into her back, making her and himself fall back.

"S-Sorry," Obito sweat dropped, pulled himself up and gave out a hand.

"Get away," she muttered, pulling herself off the ground and continued to walk away.

"Sakura," Obito caught up to her. "I'm sorry, but I want you and I to become friends!"

"You aren't the Uchiha I was expecting to come back to us." Sakura sighed, turning to him with a pout. "I wanted Sasuke. Is there a Sasuke around here? No, no there isn't a Sasuke Uchiha here, is there?"

Obito raised a brow. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want you near me. I don't want to see you. I don't want another word to come from your mouth unless it's 'Sasuke returned for you'. Got it," Sakura warned.

"Sakura, I just want us to be good friends is all." Obito gave a sheepish smile.

"I know you like me already. Just shut up and move on with your life. I don't want you here and neither do my parents." Sakura hissed, walking away.

"I don't like you that way." Obito stated quietly with a small frown on his face. "I just wanted a friend."

"Obito," Naruto ran toward his new teammate. "What happened?"

"Sakura hates me," Obito frowned.

"Don't worry," Naruto tried to cheer him up. "Sakura never liked me. She only likes her parents and Sasuke. Don't take it to offense."

"But, she healed me and didn't have a problem with me." Obito raised a brow.

"That's because she didn't know you were some kind of relative of Sasuke." Naruto gave a sheepish smile. "Didn't Kakashi-Sensei save you from him last night?"

"Mhm," Obito nodded.

"Well, it's getting close to training." Naruto looked at his watch. "Let's move,"

"Right behind you," Obito ran off with him.

They ran down to the training grounds to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura. No matter what it took, Obito wanted a female friend as well. As he sat next to Sakura, he tried a wave to make her friendly, but she only growled. Naruto gestured him to sit next to him instead and Obito gladly did so.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought I was always the late one." Obito smirked.

"You're sharingan must've given me more than I thought." Kakashi chuckled. "Today, we're teaching Obito how to spar."

"Awesome," Naruto and Obito hi-fived each other.

"This will be interesting…" An evil smile crept across Sakura's face.

Obito didn't know why, but when he saw Sakura looking at him with a smile, not knowing it was evil, he wanted to pee himself. What was she up to?

~~~~~~~~~~^*^*^~~~~~~~~  
**And that's all for today! :) I gotta get to bed. Er, I'll watch TV n read more for a while XD Suckera$$ (I call her Suckerbutt so my parents don't yell at me XD) is kinda mean to Obito, huh? Poor Obito! Hey, if you can think of someone to ship Obito with, remember, PUT IT IN A REVIEW(FF) OR COMMENT(dA)! Hope u enjoyed ;p this chap 3,250 wrds O.O wow…I have no life XD**


End file.
